


Something New

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [56]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas, F/M, Pre-Canon, Roswell Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I’ve never decorated a tree before.”
Relationships: Jenna Cameron/Max Evans
Series: quick little doodles [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Roswell Advent





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> written for the roswell advent :)

“I’ve never decorated a tree before.”

Max peered around the tree at Cam. She was smiling as she secured an ornament to one of the branches. She was almost too gorgeous for words with that smile on her face.

“Really?” Max asked. She nodded.

“Yeah, we moved around a lot when I was growing up and didn’t really have room for a tree most of the time,” she explained. He couldn’t imagine a childhood without a Christmas tree or lights filling the house or ridiculous decorations outside and on the roof. Hell, he still went over to his parents' house to help decorate. It was tradition.

“What about when you got older?”

“Well, I went straight into basic after graduation and overseas there wasn’t much time for big decorating. I mean, sure, we’d celebrate, but nothing like decorating a tree,” she shrugged.

“I can’t imagine never having a real Christmas tree,” he commented. Cam rolled her eyes.

“Of course not.”

Max watched her as she continued to decorate. Even in her uniform and even with the background being a holding cell, she looked phenomenal. He couldn’t believe he never noticed just how beautiful she was until just then.

“If you want, you can come over and help decorate mine. Knock out two trees in one day,” he offered. She seemed to be all too aware of the implications that came with agreeing.

She smiled at him.

“Okay, Evans. Maybe I will.”

Max gulped slightly and had to look away before she realized how much her yes made him want to jump up and down. It’d been so long since he tried anything with anyone. No one ever stood out above Liz in his mind. But it’d been nine years since he saw her. It was time to try again.

Why not with someone like Jenna Cameron?

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
